30 November 1982
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1982-11-30 ;Comments *Peel plays 7 tracks from The Jam's Dig The New Breed live LP. *Three versions of Truckin' are played, including the original by the Grateful Dead. *Liverpool have beaten Norwich 2-0 in the Milk Cup. Peel initially claims Burnley were the losers at Anfield. Sessions *Sex Gang Children #1. Recorded: 1982-10-27. First broadcast: 11 November 1982 *The Gymslips #2 Repeated Session. Recorded: 1982-09-01. First Broadcast: 16 September 1982 Tracklisting *Grateful Dead: Truckin' (7") Warner Brothers *Pop-O-Pies: Truckin' (7") 415 Records :(JP: "From A Flock Of Seagulls, who of course are very voguish these days, and one of them as you knows sports probably the silliest haircuts in the last ten years or so, this is the first record they made, for Bill Nelson's Cocteau record label.") *A Flock Of Seagulls: Talking (7") Cocteau :(JP: "How well I remember when the Pig and I, and indeed Bill Nelson, saw them playing at a pub outside Leeds somewhere. These days of course they play at football stadiums in America full of dreadful people who yelp and howl as the bands play and light matches and things when they finish...") *Derrick Morgan: Don't Call Me Daddy (7") Ska Beat *Gymslips: Drink Problem (Peel Session) *Jam: In The City (LP - Dig The New Breed) Polydor *Jam: All Mod Cons (LP - Dig The New Breed) Polydor *Jam: To Be Someone (LP - Dig The New Breed) Polydor *Jam: It's Too Bad (LP - Dig The New Breed) Polydor *Sex Gang Children: Kill Machine (Peel Session) @''' *Johnnie Clark: Rocking To The A-Class Champion (12") Fashion *Melle Mel & Duke Bootee: Message 2 (Survival) (7") Sugar Hill *Gymslips: Barbara Cartland (Peel Session) *Mau Mau: Geradeaus (LP - Kraft) Polydor *Mau Maus: Clampdown (EP - No Concern) Pax *Musical Youth: Heartbreaker (LP - The Youth Of Today) MCA *Sex Gang Children: German Nun (Peel Session) @''' *''Tape edit'' *Gymslips: Pie And Mash (Peel Session) *Dizzy Gillespie: Ool-Ya-Koo *Ruff 'N' Tuff Players: Ruff 'N' Tuff (Various - Clive Hunt's Ruff 'N' Tuff Sho' Case) Intense *A Certain Ratio: Hot Knights (LP - I'd Like To See You Again) Factory *Sex Gang Children: State Of Mind (Peel Session) @''' *Nightingales: Don't Blink (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *Jam: Going Underground (LP - Dig The New Breed) Polydor *Jam: Dreams Of Children (LP - Dig The New Breed) Polydor *Jam: That's Entertainment (LP - Dig The New Breed) Polydor *Gymslips: Thinking Of You (Peel Session) *Dennis Brown: If I Didn't Love You (12") Thompson Sound *Poisongirls: Lovers Are They Worth It (LP - Where's The Pleasure) Xntrix *Sex Gang Children: Sebastiane (Peel Session) *Do-Re-Mi: (Just Like) Hercules (EP - The Waiting Room) Green *Scientist(2): Under Surveillance (LP - Scientist Encounters Pac-Man) Greensleeves *Gymslips: Robot Man (Peel Session) *Pop-O-Pies: Truckin' (Rap Version) (7") 415 Records *Track marked '''@ also available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel 1982-11-30 (p).mp3 *2) Karl's Tape Late November 1982 from 1h 08m 03s *3) KevH Tape 62.mp3 ;Length *1) 1h 57m 54s *2) 23m 52s *3) 1:19:16 (to 0:08:30) ;Other *1) Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recording *3) Created from KevH Tape 62 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *3) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes